


Charity begins at home but shouldn't stop there- Old Proverb

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Series: Stop [1]
Category: IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Building Relationship, I love the idea of broke sorcerers, M/M, Pre slash but on its way, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wong and Tony in cahoots, no angst to speak of, not betaed all mistakes my own., part one of a series to come, stephen strange's pride, the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj are usually broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: The Sanctum receives a load of supplies and good things from a benefactor....Stephen knows exactly who sent it and has some words for him.    This is post Infinity wars return and resolution.  Stephen and Tony are friends on the brink of becoming more.Part one of the Stop series





	Charity begins at home but shouldn't stop there- Old Proverb

There is an old wise proverb that states- Charity begins at home but shouldn't stop there.  
******************************************************************************************************************

Stephen Strange opened the door of the Sanctum to the delivery person standing on the stoop.  
The young man dressed in brown looked up at him with a slightly confused expression. “I have a delivery here for-” he made a face. “The, um, Wizards of Waverly Place, care of Dr. Stephen Strange?”

Stephen hung his head and sighed. “Let me guess, courtesy of Tony Stark.”

“Actually, its from... it’s been sent by the Maria Stark Foundation.” The kid read the handheld computer and looked up a little nervous, “Do I have the right place?”

Strange glanced at the sidewalk stacked with boxes and resignedly accepted the delivery. He sent the delivery person away with his last couple bucks as a sad tip and assurances that he would handle taking all of the delivery inside himself.  
When the kid was gone the sorcerer surveyed the sidewalk and with a quick gesture he transported the entire load into the Sanctum’s front room.

Wong came practically skipping down the main stairs rubbing his hands together and gave the pile an excited (for Wong) look. “Christmas come early?”

Stephen grunted in acknowledgement as he began opening one of the various boxes. “Stark sent it”

Wong began attacking another box with far more enthusiasm than Strange would have ever expected of the usually stoic man.

The box Stephen opened was full of dry goods, coffee, boxes of assorted cereals, tea and good quality at that (Stephen admitted that was a tea snob). Wong’s box produced baking supplies, sugar, flour and spices as well as maple syrup and honey and a variety of cookies and crackers.

The boxes contained all manner of groceries and household needs. Wong made a frankly undignified ‘woop’ when he opened the box containing a case of super soft toilet paper.

“We shouldn’t be accepting this.” Stephen stated with more grimness than necessary in Wong’s opinion.

“And please, do tell me, Stephen, why the hell not?”

“The sorcerers of Kamar-taj are not a charity,” Stephen blustered, “we aren’t needy orphans.”

Wong rolled his eyes “No, not orphans, but needy is a damn good description most of the time.”

“We can take care of and provide for ourselves.” Strange grumbled indignantly.

“Tell that to the empty pantry and to the household funds jar gathering cobwebs” Wong continued as he plucked a package of cookies from a box. “We are an organization who protects the world from untold dangers, all free of charge. Our order has always depended on donations of all kinds to fund the work we do and to support the people who do it. You know that. Tell me Stephen, between the two of us how much money do you think we have sum total, hmm?”

Stephen nodded in grudging acknowledgment of the truth of their outright sad financial reality.

“Are you sure that it isn’t who is sending this that has you all defensive?” Wong gestured accusingly at Stephen with a couple of Oreos he freed from their package. “Pride!” he declared..  
“Remember Strange, proud people breed sad sorrows for themselves.”

“What is that Confucius” Stephen mumbled nudging a box with his foot.

“No, Emily Bronte.” Wong answered inscrutable before popping a whole cookie in his mouth and gathering up a box to bring to the pantry.

“I need to talk to Stark.” Stephen mumbled.

“Tell him thanks for the supplies.” Wong called back over his shoulder still chewing..

Across town in the workshop of Tony Stark a golden energy ring appeared and produced a man on a mission.

“Stark.”  
“Strange,” Tony answered not looking up. “what brings you out of Hogwarts to my humble workshop?” Stark asked lightly, as he fiddled with a bit of tech.

“I've come to report an obvious error that occurred this morning. Apparently a delivery from the Maria Stark foundation was mistakenly made to the Sanctum I-”

“Nope.” the engineer stated firmly cutting Strange off.

“Nope?” Stephen repeated confused, “Maybe a little elaboration on that please.”

“Nope, as in not a ‘mistake,’ as in definitely ‘an on purpose.’ Tony flipped his glasses up to look at Strange in a congenial manner. “I trust everything was up to snuff.”

“Everything was fine, but that’s not the point,” Stephen huffed, “it should be going to a worthy charity or a family who needs food.”

“Ah,” Tony folded his arms across his chest and tilting his head a bit and looked seriously at Stephen. “Correct me if I am wrong but I believe it it has gone to both.”

Stephen took that in and felt more than a little off kilter suddenly.

“Look Steph, The Maria Stark foundation provides for may different situations and has always assisted those who assist others, including non-profit organizations. You can’t deny that your wizardly lot assists many people in need, with often dangerous duties and I believe is not paid for those services.”

“Well, yes, but...”

“No buts about it Houdini, your group is a non-profit and essential service worldwide and it deserves some support.” Tony spread his hands out before him, “So I set that support up. All over the world sorcerers and families and teaching centers, including the sanctums, are receiving some kind of aid. Sorry, it’s a no backsies done Deal.”

“How did you even find all the...” .Stephen stuttered then dropped his shoulders in defeat. “Wong. He is in on this.”

“Wong is the man!” Tony clapped his hands together and rubbed them victoriously smiling, “He told me you would be resistant so we came up with a contingency plan to confound the seriously stubborn Sorcerer Supreme.”

Stephen attempted to exhale his frustration as he waited for the triumphant explanation he expected Tony was getting ready to launch into.  
He got something quite different. Stark’s expression turned serious and intent as he rose from his seat and approached the tense sorcerer.

He held eye contact with the man and spoke in an even tone. “Stephen, I understand your hesitance to accept help and I don’t want to force you into something and then have you resent me for it. On the other hand, I also feel very strongly about this and I really want to do this for you and your people.” Tony paused, “So I will honor your decision if you decide to not accept the help, but there is a small catch.”

Stephen waited for the penny to drop.

“You, the venerated Sorcerer Supreme, get to decide what goes and what doesn’t. I wrote a clause into the MSF agreement that provides assistance to the forces of Kamar-Taj and all their magically goodness.  
The agreement states that it is all or nothing. You can either accept the aid on behalf of everyone INCLUDING the New York Sanctum or make the decision that will end it all for everyone.”

“It is entirely up to you, I can stop it anytime.” Tony held Stephen’s gaze, “all you need to do is say Tony please stop and I will. End of story.”

Tony smiled rather sweetly and Stephen wanted to punch him quite badly. Stephen stared at the man for a few tense moments.

“Stark, you are an asshole of the highest degree.” Strange finally groaned in resignation.

“So I have been informed by many.” Tony smiled sensing a win, “ What is your decision?”

“Fine! Don’t stop! please don’t stop! Oh great and merciful Mr. Stark, do not stop aiding the sorcerers of the world solely because I have issues with maintaining some form of self respect.” Stephen cried exasperatedly.

Tony shook his head with mock doubt on his face, “Dunno Strange, is that self respect or pride? Might want to examine that, don’t want it going against the wizard code of conduct.”

Stephen made an entirely non adult face at that, and threw both hands in the air in dueling offensive gestures. This juvenile display prompted a bark of hearty laughter from Stark.

“Stephen, please,” Tony continued in a more subdued tone. ”Look I, in all honesty, I really just want to help. I seriously cannot stand knowing that you are going without basic life needs.  
Christ, you can’t keep doing this self denying and self sacrifice deal! You need some things to actually live! I know you won’t ask for help and you don’t believe in using magic to get what you need,” he paused, “it really really bothers me, ok?”  
Tony placed his hands on Stephen’s upper arms and squeezed gently. “Dammit you are already too thin, you can’t afford to go hungry and it would make me abso-fucking-lutely miserable to find out that you had missed even one meal when I could help.” Tony looked up into Stephen’s face.  
“Stephen, please for me, please just let me help.” The look on Tony’s face was so genuinely heartfelt and earnest that it touched something deep in Stephen.

“OK Tony,” Stephen murmured, the fight and tension bled from him, “OK.” He met Stark’s eyes and let his own face open up and show the emotion there. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled still grasping the man’s shoulders and let the silence between them exist and be meaningful.

Tony eventually brought them back by gently patting Stephen’s arms and taking a step back.  
Stephen took a deep breath and smirked, “Wong sends his thanks, especially for the toilet paper."

“Ha!” Tony laughed, “He requested the good stuff, the man has standards as well as sense.”

Stephen chuckled and return the genuine smile. “He is an example to us all.”


End file.
